Love of A Woman
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: Another piece in one of my TMNT storylines. Jump forward thirty years from the end of "Started With That Kiss", see how the turtle's lives have changed and what's next for them. New OC's and just really sweet and fluffy. I don't own any TMNT characters or places. Song is owned by Travis Tritt and music label. As always R&R!


**Love of A Woman**

_Another piece in one of my TMNT storylines. Jump forward thirty years from the end of "Started With That Kiss", see how the turtle's lives have changed and what's next for them. New OC's and just really sweet and fluffy. I don't own any TMNT characters or places. As always R&amp;R!_

_Can be ready in order with "Girl's Night", "Broken", and "Started With That Kiss" or as its own piece._

_On a side note, I'd like to dedicate this story to the memory of my Grandpa, gone more than a decade now but never forgotten. In many ways a part of this story fits him as well. You are always in my heart and often on my mind. I love you._

As Raph and I laid alone in our bedroom my mind wondered back to the night last month that chanced everything for our son Ryan. He giving a small concert, signed with a country music record label and moved the entire family nearly to tears, we were all so proud.

Flashback

I stood in front of Raphael clapping as our son finished another song. The smoky little bar was packed full and our family, Leo and Sue, Mikey and Joy, and Donny and Tyler were all sat at the mid center table, as guest of honor for Ryan's big night.

In the thirty years that had passed since we discovered I carried our baby the world had become more tolerant of mutants in many circles, though there would always be oppressors. The brothers could finally walk out in the daylight and be a part of society.

A music scout had heard about Ryan's talents and was very interested in watching him preform. After several phone calls he finally found this bar, owned by a local veteran, and he had agreed to host Ryan's night and allow the entire family to be present.

Standing at the table in front of ours were Ryan's sister and longtime girlfriend, along with all six of his cousins. All of our kids had been born within eleven years of each other, which had left the adults shambling for many of those, though it had be worth it.

The room begun to claim down and retake their seats as Ryan stood from his stool with a smile. "You know, growing up, my sister and our cousins never dreamed that we'd see the day our family, our fathers could be out here like this with us. I'd like to take this moment to say thank you for your acceptance from my family to all of yours."

Cheers erupted and everyone in the room stood again, Ryan's smile never faltering. He reached for his mike and turned his eyes to the front table, his eyes falling on Kinsey.

"Kinsey, baby I've got one more song to sing and first I'm gonna do another minute or so of talking but would you please join me up here for this one?"

Cheers again filled the room and Kinsey stood and took Ryan's offered hand as he pulled her up on the stage and placed a quick kiss on her lips before she moved to his left side. "Well if you can't tell it this woman means everything to me and that's special to my last song. I promise I'm getting there but first I'd like to introduce the people that raised me, my sister and our cousins, because our dads especially haven't always been able to take their credit."

The lights chanced slightly and lite our table and the one the kids sat at. "My grandfather was raised Japanizes, and as such so were his sons and to some extent our generation as well. My Uncle Leo and Aunt Sue have served as the heads of our family since before I was born. They have one daughter, my cousin Rose." Leo, Sue, and Rose raised their hands and smiled as the room was again filled with clapping.

Mikey, Joy, and their boys Stephen, Chris, and Joey, along with Donny, Tyler and their daughters Kristen and Miley all earned the same cheers as Ryan spoke briefly about them.

Ryan once again stepped back up to his mike after a round of clapping and turned his eyes to our daughter, Rain, his little sister. "Luckily, my little sister came along and evened the odds back out for Rose, Kristen and Miley. You've been my best friend when I've fought with all the others and my strength through so much when we were young. Thanks for being my side kick. My little sister everyone, Tessa Rain Hamato."

In tears Rain moved to the stairs and hugged the life out of Ryan, his own embrace pulling her off her feet before being sat back down and she retook her seat.

Ryan's eyes locked with mine and he smiled. "Now I told y'all before I started running my mouth that my last song was special and I can now tell ya why. The last two people I have to introduce are my parents, Raphael and Jessica." The room cheered as I leaned into Raph's chest, his stool pulled directly behind mine, his jean covered thighs straddling my own.

"This last song is an old Travis Tritt cover, one that I'm sure hasn't been heard around here in quite some time, but tonight it fits. I've got Kinsey with me and my parents have each other after more than three decades and trust me, our old man hasn't always made it easy for her." The humor shone in Ryan's eyes and I leaned back to see the same in Raph's. "This is for you Dad, thanks for always believing."

Ryan took Kinsey by the hand and led her to stand beside him as he turned to face her on his stool and begun to play.

_My baby knows me better that I do  
Funny how a woman has that over a man  
I can do anything with her here beside me  
Leaning on her is where I make my stand _

I could feel Raph as he shift forward to sit his beer back on the table, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder as he listened, his hands laid loosely upon my hips.

_And where would we be without the love of a woman  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong  
The true, pure, undying love of a woman  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone_

_My Daddy was a wild one when he was younger_

At that I felt Raph tense behind me his fingers twitching as he watched our son. Ryan's eyes had yet to leave Kinsey's.

_Everyone told my mamma he'd be hard to tame  
Full of himself, said "Sir" to nobody  
But you ought to see him come running when mamma calls his name_

Raph's still strong and well-muscled arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me rest directly against him and I sighed.

_Where would we be without the love of a woman  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong  
The true, pure, undying love of a woman  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone_

_[Break]___

_A man goes crazy tryin' to catch his feelings  
Too much pride or maybe the words come out wrong  
But that's okay, 'cause he's still her hero  
Steady as a rock, her love keeps holdin' on_

My hands laced with Raph's as Ryan begun to finish the last of his song, though we were just as wrapped in our embrace as we were his music.

_Where would we be without the love of a woman  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong  
The true, pure, undying love of a woman  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone_

As the last strum of Ryan's guitar echoed around the room Raph's right hand moved to my chin, directing me into a sweet kiss. Leo would later tell us that Kinsey had leaned forward to kiss Ryan at the same moment.

End Flashback

A kiss from Raphael on my shoulder brought me back to the present and he smiled as I turned to face him. "Ryan's done good Jess, he's gonna make it big someday."

I nodded and kissed him. "He's very driven, just like his father. Are you still upset that he'll be using a stage name?"

He shook his head, though I wondered if he was sure since there'd been several fights about the subject. "Naw, he's got a point. Can't sell county with a name like Hamato on the cover, gonna use Helms instead. Still gonna dedicate a page to Splinter, and said he'd sign it with his real name. He even already wrote it out and gave it ta me."

I smiled as he reached into his belt and retrieved a small piece of paper. "Here, have a look."

Taking the page from him I carefully unfolded it and knew Ryan had written it by hand. My eyes watered as I read aloud his intended message.

"_Few people are as fortunate as I have been, surrounded_

_by so much family support. Though I am the first _

_in my line to venture this path, my loved ones have always been_

_supportive of me and continue to do so, both in this world and_

_from beyond. I'd like to take this moment to remember the man that, _

_though I wish it, I cannot thank in person today, my grandfather, _

_Hamato Splinter._

_Thank you for all the life lessons you gave me, the greatest of which _

_was to never give up. My life was enriched by your _

_presence and you remain in my heart as I continue this journey. _

_Your First Born Grandson_

_Hamato Yoshi Ryan."_


End file.
